


Silver-furred Secrets

by Pteriforever



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Ferals, Oneshot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriforever/pseuds/Pteriforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his favourite cat, Hawkfrost, to keep him in check, it doesn't take long before Stormfur gets lonely and makes a bad decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver-furred Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to anyone who reads this. I was sleep-deprived when I did so. I felt like putting up anyway, though, so here you go~

Stormfur finally got up from his curled-up position.

Enough was enough; if he couldn't sleep then there was no point in laying here doing nothing. Peering around in the white half-light given off by the first-quarter moon, vaguely illuminating the warriors' den, he could see that it was much emptier than it was normally.

He had been laying alone, since his mate, Hawkfrost, and clearly several other cats, had been sent on evening patrol and were yet to return. He briefly considered heading outside for some fresh air, but the soft breeze whipping along the countryside made him change his mind; there was enough fresh air in there as there was.

Attempting to go back to sleep was out of the question, too; he was wide awake, and on a cold night like this he usually slept best with Hawkfrost's sleek body rubbing against him. Standing thoughtfully and shifting his paws subtly, he decided that now, he'd do something he'd thought of doing for a while.

He'd wondered why he hadn't done this before; he guessed that often, circumstances had made doing that difficult, and other times he had just decided he was too scared to or just didn't feel like it.

Not tonight. He had made up his mind.

Taking another quick glance around, he quickly located Feathertail's sleeping body and took one semi-certain step towards her. He made no sound. Feeling his [AN: For the purposes of this fanfic, Stormfur and the others are ferals and so have reasonably human-like genitalia. This is firstly because ferals are much more hawt than pure-animals, and secondly because I don't know much about cat anatomy. Thanks for understanding! ^.^] cock harden and lightly pulse at the thought of what was going to happen, his desire forced him to take more steps forward, somehow knowing that this time, it was too late to turn back.

Standing just in front of her, Stormfur looked over his sister's body. By this point, he was extended to his full length. Feathertail was laying in a convenient position, and fortunately wouldn't need to be moved much first. A happy coincidence. Of course, if this hadn't been the case, he wouldn't have been deterred >:3.

Carefully standing over her, he stroked her back softly. Although he didn't want to touch her too much in fear of waking her before he was ready, he couldn't resist a feel of her fluffy silver fur. Also knowing he couldn't want too much longer for this, he let his desire get the best of him, only able to wait a few more seconds before gently lowering himself onto her.

With one front paw standing beside Feathertail, the other reached towards her head, ready to silence her when she inevitably tried to make sounds.

Shuffling his back legs a little to get himself into position, he didn't allow himself a single moment to think before his sheer arousal forced him to press the tip of his cock against her entrance, resisting the urge to make any sounds as he quickly slid in, neatly penetrating her. Now laying on top of her more fully, his front paw pushes down slightly on her muzzle, making it diffcult for her to make any more than squeaks.

Hopefully noone else will wake up, he thought, as he continued to push forward, soon hilting himself inside her, and enjoying how Feathertail's warm walls surrounded him. Knowing that she was definitely awake, she wondered why she was being so quiet. It's almost as if she was... letting him do this?

Soon, he felt he needed more, and began to shift his back half backwards and forwards, moving in and out of her.

Just to be sure, he moved his other front paw to cover her face -- he wasn't really using it to support his weight anyway -- just in case he was mistaken or she changed her mind or something. He did eventually hear a few muffled squeaks from her as he continued, anyway.

His movements gradually intensifying, he thrust more powerfully, once again trying to suppress any sounds of pleasure he might have otherwise made. Feathertail's muffled noises reassured him, as they took on a softer tone, making him feel even more sure about what he was doing; she was clearly enjoying Stormfur's powerful movements.

Soon, he took everything up another notch, now intensely pounding her. This causing his pleasure to rise faster, he wondered ho much longer he could last, with Feathertail's wonderful insides feeling so warm.

As much as he wanted to keep doing this, he knew that Hawkfrost and the other cats would arrive at camp shortly, and there were still some in the warriors' den who might wake up if they made too much noise for too long.

Beginning to lose his breath as he raised his pace ever further, he soon let out a gasp of delight, shoved his entire length into her, and, after a moment, climaxed, shooting out his nice hot cum deep inside Feathertail.

Waiting there a few moments, he basked in the incredible feeling.

He knew he ad to return to his nest, though, and so, suddenly abandoning all caution, he scampered off softly to lay down again.

Then, he immediately realised that Feathertail mustn't have even known it was him. Oh well, what did it matter, he thought, curling up once more.

He soon felt much more sleepy, feeling very happy that he was finally able to fuck his cute sister. He secretly wondered if and when he'd be able to do that again; he felt he had sort of rushed it this time in order to remain silent, but maybe some other time he could have a proper mating session. He'd like that.

Feeling satisfied, Stormfur slowly drifted off to sleep, loving the fact of what he had done.


End file.
